


My Name is Black 我的名字叫黑

by Levirena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: Family dramas of the Black House. First person POVs of Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Sirius.黑家的那点family drama，布莱克三姐妹+小天狼星视角，充满了过度解读和私设。1970年，纳西莎15岁生日宴会当晚尴尬地初遇卢爹，同时安多米达轰轰烈烈离家出走，姐妹决斗，小天狼星大战？贝拉，第一次巫师战争打响。题目和小标题致敬《我的名字叫红》。
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	My Name is Black 我的名字叫黑

**1\. 人们都叫我“仙女”[1]**

“西茜告诉了我一件事。”

在我跟着其他人一起走向午餐的大厅时，母亲叫住了我，把我拉进走廊上一个阴暗的小书房。今天是纳西莎的十六岁生日，但天气实在是太闷热了，一股潮气和翻卷着的雨云一同压在老房子上空，按进母亲脸上的皱纹里。

我大概猜到西茜说了什么，紧张地手指冰凉，额头上却不断地沁出汗来。

“西茜告诉我，我的女儿，布莱克和罗齐尔的纯血统后代，和一个格兰芬多的泥巴种约会。”

母亲扬起头，垂下眼睛注视着我。即使我已经是一个刚从霍格沃茨毕业的成年女巫，看到她目光中的威严依然害怕地微微发抖。那样的眼神在我小的时候意味着挨饿、禁闭、杖责，甚至去厨房和家养小精灵一起干活……我的母亲恰好是个在如何用最痛苦的方法惩罚、羞辱孩子上的天才。

“多米达，看着我的眼睛。你的妹妹说的是真话吗？”

“我想西茜可能看错了，妈妈。”我温顺地说，“我一整年都在准备N.E.W.Ts，我的成绩会证明这一点。”

母亲脸上的表情舒展开了一些，但依然半信半疑地看着我。“西茜说她的室友也看到了。”

“哦，”我装出才想起来的样子，“之前是有个叫唐克斯的泥巴种在走廊里堵过我来着，每个七年级的斯莱特林都知道我讨厌他。我已经报告给斯拉格霍恩院长，他被关了一个月的禁闭呢。”

“很好，我会给斯拉格霍恩教授写信的。”母亲点了点头，转身走了，一边自言自语，“敢觊觎纯血家族的泥巴种，霍格沃茨在邓布利多手上真是越来越败坏了……”我长长地舒了口气：这个主意是泰德想出来的，那时我们在计划怎么把我从这个镀金的鸟笼里救出来，不幸被纳西莎看到了。我可不期望她对我有任何的姐妹情谊：她喜欢把在贝拉那里受的气发泄到我身上，我14岁离家出走的时候就是她向父母告的密。一顿毒打之后我被关到阁楼过了一整个夏天，如果不是后来我让父母相信自己已经“改过自新”（加上邓布利多教授写信提醒父母我至少能在O.W.Ls中拿七个“优秀”），恐怕会直接从霍格沃茨退学。

就像父母抱怨的那样，霍格沃茨改变了我：我曾经以为自己会和这个宅子一起腐烂掉，这里到处都是潮湿、发霉的气味，无论点多少盏蜡烛永远不够明亮，整座房子就是一只蜷伏在黑暗中的老猫，一只巨大的摄魂怪；直到泰德出现，他是我黑暗记忆和无望未来中的一座灯塔。我现在挂着虚假的微笑坐在餐桌旁，看着周围流着同样腐坏的血的亲戚们，有一种奇异的感觉从我的心底涌上来，我将会奔跑，踏过修剪规整的草坪，飞过大理石雕像和喷泉，我会让你们每个人都看到，安多米达！你们的安多米达就要离开这里了，还会扔掉和你们同样的黑色的名字！

就在今天晚上。

我不能毕业之后就离开，再也不回家；不然这会变成一桩绑架案，魔法部的人会把我们抓回来。如果父母再买通人做些手脚，恐怕泰德在上法庭前就会直接“意外”死亡，我会继续作为父母的商品被卖给一个纯血家庭的丈夫。必须在大庭广众、最好是有记者的场合，宣布我自愿离开，并且已经有了合法的丈夫。西茜的生日宴会就成了理想的舞台；之前我还对即将在她的生日上造成的混乱心怀一丝愧疚，但她的告密反而打消了我的负罪感。泰德今晚也会来！天啊，我不知道他用什么方法……他不肯说，只是让我放心他到时候一定会“拎着美杜莎的头来打败海兽”。[2]但我担心他这么说就是还没想好计划……想到几个小时之后要发生的事情，我紧张得要晕过去，又兴奋地像贝拉盘子里那块跳着弗拉明戈舞的蛋糕一样，简直需要给自己下个咒语才能平静地坐在椅子上。

幸好除了我之外，一桌人都被热得无精打采，不至于只有我一个人像被施了夺魂咒。这天气像厚毯子一样压得人喘不过气，就连母亲都懒得多说什么，只是一杯一杯地喝着茶。团团雨云正在飞快地向前奔涌，整片庄园被明晃晃的惨白闪电照亮的瞬间，午餐被一群飞来报告OWLs考试成绩的猫头鹰打断了。

“我的变形术得了A！”西茜扫了一眼，就激动地说，似乎绝望地想挽回一些注意力。一整个夏天贝拉都在嘲笑她用怀表变出的仓鼠触须还在顺时针旋转。

“哦，”贝拉抬起头，好像终于感兴趣了起来，“你的语气，妹妹，好像A代表的是awesome。”

纳西莎深吸了一口气，“是谁说我如果通过了变形术考试她就生吞一只地精？”

“在我们家，O.W.Ls拿了九个优秀的姑娘不用生吞地精。”母亲放下茶杯说。“A！别人听到了会怎么说？布莱克和罗齐尔的纯血统后代因为拿了一个A就沾沾自喜？我要写信给斯拉格霍恩教授，提醒他重视对你的教育……”

“贝拉还拿了两个T呢！”

“傻瓜才会去考神奇生物保护和占卜课。”贝拉高傲地说，“斯卡曼德的教科书写得像儿童读物。让我看看，”她施了个无声的飞来咒，西茜还没来得及抓住，成绩单就飞到贝拉手上，“唯一一门优秀是魔法史。哈哈！你以后想做什么，图书管理员吗？”

“够了，”我说，不想看贝拉这样盛气凌人的样子，“至少西茜通过了大部分课程，不是吗？”

“你是说我天生就比你们低一等，能通过考试就已经很难得了？”

“我没有——”

我的话梗在喉咙里说不出口了。虽然我本意绝非如此，但我无法否认……也许我和贝拉一样在面对西茜的时候抱着某种源自于成绩、相貌的优越感；尽管我不希望自己和贝拉有任何相似之处。

“这就是为什么你叫纳西莎。”谢天谢地贝拉打断了我，笑着说，“布莱克家族只有三种人：天才，疯子和纳——”

“粉身碎骨！”

“统统石化！”

两道光柱在长长的餐桌上方相撞，几个烛台被震倒了，一根点燃了桌布，另一根插进了写了“西茜，生日快乐”生日蛋糕里。母亲狠狠地拍了一下桌子，“都给我停下来！”

“我想西茜已经完美地停下来了。”毫发无伤的贝拉扯着嘴角笑着。对面的纳西莎保持着挥舞魔杖的姿势，瞪着眼睛面目狰狞，一幅既恼火又羞愧的样子。毫无疑问贝拉比她更快，她中了束缚咒一动也不能动，眼圈却红了起来。跑过来躲到我身后的小天狼星“扑哧”一声笑了出来。我低头做了个“嘘”的手势——在这个家庭，直接的情感表达永远是危险的。

这时母亲似乎才想起来，连忙给西茜解咒，“我说过多少次，当着一家人的面这样吵吵闹闹简直成何体统！你们也要像多米达那样打一顿才能听话吗？贝拉，回楼上去，你今天晚上不准吃饭；小天狼星，你要是再笑，我就告诉你妈妈你偷用过她的魔杖。”

快满十二岁的黑发男孩嘴角撇了撇，握紧了我的手。“就这样吗？”西茜恢复过来，哽咽着问，“妈妈！您听到了，贝拉是怎么说我的……她总是这样！”

“你应该更努力。”罗奇尔家纯血统的高贵女人扬起头垂着眼睛看她，冷冷地说，“在你身上，我看不到一点应有的天分。”

这不公平。我想，父母在为他们失败的血缘传承无端地惩罚她。有一瞬间我以为西茜会大喊大叫，或者失去控制对所有人施恶咒，甚至冲过去掐住贝拉的脖子。但她最后只是无声地哭了，大滴大滴的眼泪顺着苍白的脸颊滑下去。“妈妈，为什么您当初要把我生下来？”

贝拉从鼻子里哼了一声，露出失望的表情。母亲皱着眉用另一种方式回答了她的问题，“西茜，再哭下去你的眼睛会肿的，还怎么参加晚上的舞会？纯血统家族的继承人们从各处赶过来，不是为了看你哭鼻子的。让安多米达陪你去院子里散散心。还有，”她转向我的姐姐，“管好你的嘴巴。你说布莱克家的谁是疯子？”

贝拉吐了吐舌头，“我自己，妈妈。”说完她就头也不回地上楼了，从楼上传来一阵爽快的大笑，“生日快乐，西茜！”

再等等，我在心底对自己说，马上你就和他们中的任何一个人都毫无关系了。

**2\. 我，参宿七**

无聊。啊，啊，无聊。

西茜那个家伙，这么欺负她到了最后也只会哭，一点意思也没有。

这天气闷得让我想和人打一架。毕业了之后，日子简直太没趣了，每天在一群乐呵呵的傻瓜中间生活，随便用点什么咒语就会违规。规则和法律是为了保护傻瓜用的；对于天才们，这个世界就是要乱起来才好。

在某个地方，有一个巫师要打碎这个玻璃笼子了。再也不用隐藏于麻瓜世界之中，巫师在青天白日下行走，自由地施展力量。这个消息是一年前罗道夫斯告诉我的，之后他和他的兄弟常常溜到麻瓜的世界里，以用咒语折磨麻瓜为乐。

懦夫。

只敢面对比自己弱小的人，恐怕真的到了和魔法部对战的时候，吓得连魔杖都握不住吧。

说实话，我对纯血统没有父母那么热衷。当然我看不起麻瓜或者泥巴种，但他们对我来说就像是蚂蚁一样，卑微是自然而然的事情，厌烦的时候踩死就好了。对有些巫师，“生而高贵”的血统也救不了他们的愚钝和软弱，比如我那个最小的妹妹，比如莱斯特兰奇家的两兄弟。据我所知的消息，“那个巫师”要重申纯血巫师统治麻瓜和混血巫师的权力，因此像父亲或者罗道夫斯那样的血统论者就更加得意洋洋了。

但我知道他想要的绝非如此。

血统只是个借口而已，利用纯血家族丰厚的财力和广泛的人脉来发动战争的借口。借由战争将世界翻个个儿，推翻所有的规则和限制。统治新世界的不再是老掉牙的“爱”，也不是“血统”，而是力量。

没有人比我更理解他的意图了。我理应帮助他完成这一切，这是我们两个人的游戏；也只有这样强大的人才值得我的爱慕。我在等着；如果他敢于并且真的能发起战争，那时他就会发现我在他的身边。

我在焦急地等待着。下午下了一场暴雨，现在凉快了很多，我望着窗外，院子里的喷泉在薄暮的微光中闪耀。然后我意识到自己面临着一个更加现实的问题。

饿了。

家养小精灵都是些固执的家伙，去厨房问它们要是不可能的。幻影移形在我们家行不通，离我的房间最近而且不会经过母亲卧室的是衣帽间，晚上的宴会前大概会有些女仆在那里整理，可以让她们去拿。

出乎我意料的是，衣帽间里只有西茜一个人在挑晚上的衣服。她的眼圈还是红的，看得我莫名其妙地火大。西茜转过身看着我，手上拎着一件绿色的裙子。

“你来干什么？”她生硬地问。

“我饿了，”我坦率地说，“去厨房帮我拿点吃的。”

“凭什么？”

我耸耸肩，“你要是不拿的话，我就对你用夺魂咒。反正结果都是一样的。”

西茜叹了口气，放下裙子去了厨房，过了一会儿拿了一盘熏肉、一盘拌了羊奶酪的沙拉和一块蛋糕过来。

“现在你可以回去了吧，”她看着我，“我要叫人过来帮我换衣服了。”

“绿色比较适合我。”我嘴里塞了一大口肉，含含糊糊地说，“我要那件。”

西茜生气地撅起了嘴，好像又哭出来了。她转过身做了个抹眼泪的动作，拿了另一件粉色的裙子。这样软弱的人我真受不了，更何况是我的妹妹。

“我这么对你，你不生气吗？你生气了，就不会做点什么吗？只会哭算什么本事？”

“我能做什么呢？”西茜走过来仰着脸问我，“决斗我打不过你，去找妈妈，她又只偏心你和多米达。只是自取其辱而已。况且你就要结婚了，马上就要搬出这个家了。我听妈妈说的。”

我不知道西茜提起这件事是有心还是无心；在我能思考之前一股怒气就顺着血管冲到头顶，“你就这么希望我快点结婚？你不是给罗道夫斯写过情书吗？”

我最小的妹妹的脸一下子变得通红，“那是……以前的事情了。你怎么知道？”

“他拿给我看了，为了向我炫耀有多少个姑娘喜欢他。别摆出一幅可怜样子，他既不好，脑子也不聪明。我一点儿也不喜欢他。”

“那你为什么——”

纳西莎瞪着我，却不继续问下去了。我大概猜到她想问什么：为什么要从自己的妹妹那里抢来一个自己根本不喜欢的男人？

“因为我做得到。”

我说。

只是因为我能做到而已，因为我喜欢夺走别人重视的东西再毁掉，生来如此。他们的悲伤、愤怒、不甘才是柴薪，喂养着我内心的猛火，让它越烧越烈。除了这团疯狂，我什么也不想要，什么也不是。

这样才有趣。

**3\. 人们都叫我“水仙”**

如果是一年前，我会冲上去问贝拉：为什么？你和多米达已经什么都有了，就这一次，让我也实现我的心愿，不行吗？

但现在的我明白，幸福和快乐不是平均分配的。最好的人拥有一切，弱者想要生存下去，只能离开她们的领地，安心地过着自己的二等生活，不要试图越过这条界限。罗道夫斯和我不在同一个世界，我第一次见到他的时候就明白这一点：他年纪太大，外表过于出色，风度过于吸引人，我忘记了自己多么平凡，才会最后受到嘲笑。就像贝拉所说的那样，强者轻而易举地夺走弱者的东西，只是因为她做得到。

所以我已经不生气了，无论是关于我十四岁时盲目爱恋的青年，还是午餐被施了束缚咒、刚刚又被抢走了裙子。我知道贝拉和安多米达都会离开这个家庭，最后我也会抛弃自己的名字，离开这群天才和疯子们，嫁给一个平凡的人，被和我一样平凡的丈夫和孩子们包围着。我的姐姐们去创造历史，历史从我身边流过，像河水流过岩石。

即使不知道结婚的对象是谁，我也一直期待着自己的婚姻。

而贝拉不这么想。“我不想结婚，”贝拉说，“男人有什么好的？我闭着眼睛都能打得过罗道夫斯和他的蠢兄弟。”

“那就别结婚啊。”我忿忿地说。

“嗯……但我还需要从罗道夫斯那里得到消息，我有自己的计划。”贝拉轻哼了一声，“况且我们家也需要莱斯特兰奇家的支持。”

我的姐姐有一种残忍的不谙世事（或者说天真正是残忍必需的条件？）让我实在是无可奈何，“你不能这样，贝拉。你不能一边依赖他们，一边又鄙夷他们。你只能选择其中一种。”

“你不过是个无知的蠢货，也开始对我指手画脚起来了。”贝拉转了转她漂亮的绿色眼珠，想了很久才继续说，“好吧。那我也要嫁给世界上最强大的人。”

我几乎想笑，“这是不可能的，你这个挑三拣四的自大狂。”

“对你来说当然不可能。”她把盘子理所当然地塞给我，推开门走了出去，临走前转身对我说，“我改主意了。你穿那件绿色的吧，我还是穿黑色好看。”

你看，只要遵守游戏规则的话，偶尔我也能得到一些施舍。

晚上的宴会乏善可陈。虽然是我的生日，但大家都围着贝拉和多米达转，像一直以来一样。贝拉订婚之后更多人把目光转向了二姐，而她也很享受成为焦点的感觉，尽管她从来不承认这一点。这也是为什么我讨厌多米达更甚于贝拉：善良，温和——虚伪。她明明和贝拉一样看不起我，却装作对我友好的样子。

看着她的脸就让我胃里一阵不舒服。于是后来我干脆就溜走了，跑到月光下的花园里散步。刚下过雨的空气清净凉爽，两排地灯照着树丛中的小径，有人经过的时候会飞出两列绿色和银色交织的焰火。我走到靠近偏门的一个转角时，发现一列灯火长廊中出现了一个缺口，似乎有一盏灯坏了。这在我们家很少发生，母亲对家宅的要求极其严格，桌布上有一点污渍她也会责骂当班的家养小精灵。

我懒懒散散地走过去，抽出魔杖想看看能不能把那盏坏掉的灯修好。刚抽出魔杖念了个恢复咒，就听见一声轻微的呻吟。我吓得一抖，往后跳了一步，灯没亮。黯淡的星光下，一只苍白的手从草丛里伸了出来！

“啊啊啊啊啊——！”

我气喘吁吁地停下来的时候，才意识到刚刚大声尖叫的是自己。蠢透了！不管那是个什么东西，都必须要赶快逃走。但我的双腿发软，迈不动步子。开口念咒语，牙齿也一直在打颤。

“急、急急现形！除你武器！障碍——”

“我被人袭击了！把你该死的魔杖放下！你知道我是谁吗？再惹我会有什么下场……”

“马尔福……先生？”我仔细想了想对这个声音的印象来自何处，“卢修斯·马尔福先生？”

趴在路边被夜色和树影藏起来的那具“尸体”骂了句脏话。

卢修斯·马尔福比我年长一级，之前应该是在公共休息室或者魁地奇球场说过几句话，但我没什么印象了。两个只互相知道名字的男女在这种场合下见面相当尴尬，尤其是一方刚从昏迷中醒来，身上还只穿着内衣的时候。

“你，你先转过去。”马尔福有点不知所措地说，“叫个管家帮我拿套衣服！”

我转过去背对着他，“你怎么了？”

“我到得晚了一点，路上有人击晕了我。醒来的时候就已经是这样了。”他恼火地说，“你们家就是这样招待宾客的吗？”

“谁袭击了你？为什么？”

“我说了我不知道！他们肯定用了遗忘咒，我一点都不记得了……”

可能是外面溜进来的强盗，我想，连衣服也要抢走。但一个巫师随身带不了多少金币，定制的礼服虽然贵重，卖出去也赚不了多少钱。况且强盗是怎么进来的？只有我们家人和受邀的宾客才知道方法。巫师家族的古老宅邸都受魔咒、石像甚至鬼魂的保护，没有外人能随意闯入。我想不明白到底发生了什么，只好先去把管家叫来。卢修斯嘟嘟囔囔地换上衣服从树丛里钻出来，头发成了乱蓬蓬的一团，脸上也沾了些灰土，样子堪称狼狈。我扑哧一声笑了出来。

“你笑什么？”他生气地问，但这样的表情只显得更滑稽。我发现这个男巫很可爱，就像现在他的样子一样，因为有缺陷才可爱；不过我没有说出来。“要找人送你回去吗？”

“我要去大厅。”他着急地说，“我今晚有重要的事情要做。”

“我可以护送这位先生去大厅。小姐您最好也一起来，在这里很危险……”

“你先去找父亲，”我对管家说，“快点，告诉他家里出现了入侵者。我带马尔福先生回去。”

管家鞠了个躬就离开了。我带着马尔福沿着来时的路快步回去，“你说你有重要的事情，是指什么？”我问。

一道银绿色的火花在我们身边蹿上半空，照着他的颧骨，“我现在还不能说。但很快你就知道了。有一件大事要发生。”他露出了一个堪称得意的笑。

“什么样的……大事？”

“呃，总之就是那种，会轰动整个巫师界的事情。只有最优秀的纯血统巫师才有机会接触到，我是他们中最年轻的一个。”

“那什么时候我才能知道？”

他躲开我的眼神，心虚地回答，“时机到了的时候。”

我不如我的两个姐姐聪明优秀，但在察言观色上，我比我们家任何一个人都更加擅长。我敢说马尔福什么也不知道，只是在吹嘘自己了解得很多而已。但奇怪的是，他这个样子也不算令人讨厌。男人的甜言蜜语往往不能代表什么，夸夸其谈却总能透露出感情。作为回报我决定不继续难为他，“好吧。那你到时候再告诉我。”

“没问题。”马尔福的表情显然是松了口气。我们离主宅越来越近，层层灯光在雨后朦胧的雾气中逐渐变得更加明亮清晰，像生日蛋糕周围上裱的金色花边。这时他突然想起来什么，“啊，对了，布莱克小姐。生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”我说。

“等会儿我能请你跳舞吗？”

我错了。上天是公平的，天才们有天才们的痛苦，像我这样的人才能有平凡的幸福。我望着那个虚荣、自大又可爱的青年，大厅内温暖的灯光在他背后闪烁着。

**4\. 我的名字叫黑**

那天晚上整个魔法界狼狈不堪。

一个巫师，自称“伏地魔”和“黑暗之主”，带着巫师支持者、巨人、狼人和阴尸的大军，同时在麻瓜世界和巫师世界的十余处地区发起攻击，正式向魔法部宣战，宣称要净化巫师的血统。魔法部措手不及，既面临着这名神秘巫师的强大势力，也面临着内部的瓦解、崩溃和混乱——许多伏地魔的支持者本身就是魔法部高官和他们的亲族。之后的几年，伏地魔和他的追随者给报纸头条带来源源不断的杀戮新闻。这场巫师战争持续了十年，才勉强取得胜利，代价则是几乎所有我们珍爱的事物全部消散于硝烟之中。

但这些我长大之后才慢慢理解，战争的残酷，死亡的悲伤。我那时才11岁，我对当晚的记忆不过都是关于我的家人们不足一提的小事。那天晚上没有人真正“胜利”，所有人都慌张狼狈，简直是一场闹剧，也是我们家族分崩离析的第一章。音乐停了，我挤在人群里，看着所有人围在堂姐安多米达和她身旁一个金发男子周围。刚刚他们用了洪声咒，似乎是准备发表什么演说。这不在晚会的安排之中，但大家还是停了下来，准备听他们的致辞。

安多米达清了清嗓子，“各位女士先生，非常感谢大家今晚莅临寒舍，庆祝家妹的生日。我身边的这位马尔福先生，有些话想对各位说。耽误了大家的时间，我代他表示万分歉意。”

我望着她。我知道这些感情在现在看来都过于幼稚，但一个十一岁的男孩，崇敬甚至爱慕家族里一位美丽出色的堂姐并不是什么难以理解的事情。我喜爱她，但我当时太小，对恋爱之类的根本没有概念和期望，脑子里只是充满了“有空的时候多去找她玩”或者“在她面前表现得像个男子汉一样”这种蠢念头。

这回轮到她旁边的“马尔福先生”说话了，“感谢安多米达小姐的邀请和招待。我十分荣幸现在能站在这里，为纳西莎·布莱克小姐的生日祝辞……真是难以想象！毕竟，我只是一个普通的宾客而已。但从各种角度来说，我又不仅仅是一个普通的宾客……”

人群中传来零零散散的笑声。“马尔福先生”也笑了起来，“首先自我介绍一下，我叫爱德华·唐克斯。我的合法妻子，安多米达·唐克斯邀请我来向她的亲人和朋友们致意。为了不打扰大家的兴致，我们马上就离开这里共度二人世界了。哦！如果有谁认识卢修斯·马尔福先生，替我给他道个歉，有机会的话我会赔他一套衣服的。”

“他是入侵者！”

从后方门口传来一声大喊，另一个卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎一起气喘吁吁地跑过来，“复方汤剂！”

一道魔咒射向前方，又被反弹了回来。大厅里一下子乱了起来，一些小姐夫人们吓得想逃出去，四处都是桌椅被碰翻的声音、杯子打碎在地上的声音、魔咒往来的声音和人们叫嚷咒骂的声音。但当时我没怎么注意周围，像是在深海中一样，一切声音都遥远而模糊。只有一个念头缠绕着我：安多米达瞒着所有人结婚了。我看着那个男人，不知道他原本是什么样子，才能赢得安多米达的心。但无疑他是勇敢的。我记得安多米达说过她喜欢勇敢的人。后来直到加入凤凰社，我才有机会再见到他们两人，并且结识了泰德。他是个典型的格兰芬多，尽管因为安多米达的原因我一直没法和他好好相处，也不得不承认他有詹姆·波特那种热情开朗的魅力。

我愣愣地站在那里不知道过了多久，安多米达又说了些什么，在他们二人周围下了一个防护咒。唐克斯召来了两把飞天扫帚，安多米达对人群大喊着，“让开！”

光线在空中一闪，一道咒语击中了唐克斯，他捂着肩膀从半空中摔了下来，扫帚失灵了，落下来砸在他身上，疼得他大喊了一声。

我在内心深处感觉到了一点恶作剧般的快乐。

这种轻快的感觉马上就消失了；贝拉站在我身后，拿着魔杖直指着安多米达，张着嘴，挂着一副混合着愤怒和兴奋的扭曲笑容。

“别想走，”贝拉说，“没有那么好的事情。”

安多米达从扫帚上跳下来，猛烈地呼吸着，整个人像一头发怒的母狮子，“你再敢碰我的丈夫一下试试！”

“哈哈哈哈！”贝拉大笑出声，“我想动谁，你还阻止得了吗？你这个——”

贝拉的话被安多米达宣告开战的咒语打断。那短暂的几十秒钟内，就连德鲁埃拉和希格纳斯都被这两个疯女人震惊了，看着自己的两个女儿大喊大叫，在一屋子的宾客面前互相残杀。她们俩都没中过对方的咒语，但我想那些魔咒多半全是致命的。比起“离家出走”和“防止妹妹叛逃”，那些咒语更像是一种发泄，安多米达憎恨这里，毋庸置疑；贝拉憎恨安多米达，后来也憎恨我，因为我们得到了一样她没有的东西：自由。她无法违抗家族的意志，也控制不了自己的疯狂；她是她自己力量的奴隶。

当晚史无前例的姐妹决斗是一种纯粹的发泄，对她们的名字、出身、命运，对天赋和野心，对这栋压抑的、牢笼一样的房子和整个家族，对一切存在的事物不计后果的愤怒——为什么我们生而如此？

但决斗只持续了几十秒钟，安多米达很快就招架不住，唐克斯加入了进来，也没能扭转局势。纳西莎吓得不敢动弹，马尔福拽着她躲开，德鲁埃拉甚至都忘了安多米达叛逆的婚姻，试图阻止贝拉，“别伤害你妹妹！”

贝拉特里克斯没有停下，安多米达也没有丝毫想逃走的样子。

如果我是某部小说的主角，这个时候大概会挺身而出，突然展现出卓绝的天赋和魔咒能力，以一人之力击退比我年长八岁的堂姐，甚至能在唐克斯面前赢回安多米达的爱。但什么也没发生，我没有超能力，甚至连属于自己的魔杖都没有。我最后所做的也一点都不像个英雄，毫无风度可言。

我变成了一条黑狗，朝着贝拉扑了过去，一下子把她撞倒，不成章法地对她又蹬又咬又抓，用爪子挠她的手碰掉了她的魔杖。之前除了安多米达，没人知道我是个阿尼玛格斯。贝拉大吼一声，把我狠狠地甩在地上，试图捡起掉在地上的魔杖，我摔得骨头都要散架了，却忍着痛再一次扑上去……直到德鲁埃拉和希格纳斯用十几个昏迷咒把我们俩都击晕为止。后来我才知道，唐克斯趁乱拽上安多米达，骑着另一把扫帚逃走了。安多米达临走的时候还意犹未尽，回头击碎了大厅里有两百年历史的那盏水晶吊灯。

也许贝拉不是家族里唯一的疯子，我们都是。就像我所说的那样，没有什么英雄，每个人都狼狈不堪。

之后的事情就没什么好说的了。也许希格纳斯夫妇设法对当晚在场的人用了什么遗忘咒语和药水，或者只是纯血统的各大家族都以这场闹剧为耻，再也没有人提起过。过了几天，所有人的注意力全部投向了巫师战争，这件和平年代时可能被嘲笑上一个世纪的家族耻辱就这么幸运地被遗忘了。

这是生而高贵的布莱克家族死亡的开始；安多米达被从家族除名，贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎陆续出嫁，我三年级开始就搬到詹姆家去住了。再后来长辈们纷纷离世，雷古勒斯也因为一个自杀性的任务身亡，我成了布莱克家族的最后一个人。在霍格沃茨的时候我也谈过几段恋爱，但从来没有想过结婚。倒不是因为我对安多米达还有多么执着，大概是希望这条血脉就在我这里终结吧。

我大概八九岁的时候第一次无意识地展现出阿尼玛格斯的能力，那时我被自己吓坏了，还以为自己是个狼人。安多米达在旁边安慰我，那段时间我们经常夜里溜出去到院子里玩，我围着她转圈，上窜下跳，她开心地拍着手大笑着，天上的星座照耀着我们古老而光辉的家族。临死前最后一刻，我看着贝拉的眼睛，想起了许多年以前安多米达的笑声。

那时我已经能平静地接受自己的命运。

我们这些来自天上的人，最终还是要回归天上。至于人间，就只让这些笑声留下吧！哈利，罗恩，赫敏，尼法朵拉……那些孩子的眼睛属于白天，没有一个黑色的名字。


End file.
